How Rigel Got Her Wings
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: Rigel just launches Vipers and Shuttles all the time, and leads a lonely life when off duty. An incident happens which gives Rigel a chance to do what she wants and become a Colonial Warrier and Viper Pilot. Can Rigel survive her first battle?
1. Choices

**How Rigel Got Her Wings**

Rigel was very annoyed and angry to be honest. A list of promotions had been posted and once again her name did not appear anywhere on it. She had been a Flight Sergeant for a number of yahens now, and had been happy with her job on the bridge of _Galactica_, even after the Cylon attack and the escape afterwards. She liked and loved her job – don't be mistaken – but she always wanted to be at the controls of a Viper or a shuttle at the very least. When Rigel had asked to be placed on the list of trainees, her request had been turned down.

"You are too valuable" Tigh had told her simply when he came to her shared to inform her of the panels decision.

"Yes Sir" Rigel had responded, "Thank You for telling me in person" she had added trying to be polite as possible. What also got her annoyed was that she had never been asked to go to one of the many dances that where held on either _Galactica_ or one of the many other ships in the fleet. When she knew one of those was coming, she would volunteer for an extra duty shift or go to the enlisted personnel's mess room and have a single mug of Ambrosia while reading a book or going over reports she needed to finish. This particular downtime found her gazing out of one of the viewing ports and watching the ships of the fleet as they left yet another planet which had been used as a refuelling stop for the multitudes of vessels in the fleet.

"Oh sorry" came a voice from behind her, "I didn't know somebody was in here" the man apologised and Rigel turned to look right at Lieutenant Boomer.

"That's alright, sir" Rigel said softly, "I should have locked the door".

"Forget about it…" Boomer paused while his mind searched for something, "Sergeant Rigel isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, sir" Rigel said, pleased that Boomer had known her name.

"Soooo" he said, letting out a long whistle, "What brings you here?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about stuff" Rigel said.

"Can I know what it is?" Boomer asked.

"It's about the latest promotions list – I didn't make it" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry" Boomer said. "I anybody deserved to get promoted, then its you. It's your voice that we launch and come back to" he added referring to the fact that it was Rigel's voice that normally accompanied the Vipers launching.

"Thank you, sir" Rigel said, glad of the fact it was slightly dark in the viewing room as she was going pink in the cheeks.

"Soooo" Boomer whistled again, "Was that all?" he asked her. Rigel didn't want to say anything, but Boomer's question could be interpreted as an order.

"I was told that I wasn't wanted at the dance as a partner by some of the other enlisted personnel" Rigel said deciding that the truth was the best. "And the fact I'm not allowed to be on the pilot training courses" she finished, and then she said something very bitter which was odd for her; "The Commander's daughter can fly though" she added.

"Well… I'm sure things…" Boomer was cut off by the alarms going off suddenly and Athena's voice coming over the speakers.

_Action Stations… Action Stations! Inbound Cylon fighters. All Vipers to launch at once!_

"Those guys have a sense of timing don't they?" Boomer asked Rigel, but she was already on her way to the bridge. Boomer started to run towards the Viper launching bays.

# # # # #

It was a good day for _Galactica_ overall. She had managed to defeat all of the Cylon fighters for the loss of none of her own pilots. Downtime found Boomer, Apollo and Starbuck sitting in the Officers Mess just talking about the dance they where coming up to. According to Starbuck, Cassiopeia had spent most of the day getting ready. It made Boomer think about his conversation with Rigel earlier. He shared what he knew with his two friends, and together they hatched a plan. They headed over to a quieter corner of the Officers Mess, and Apollo made it known to the rest of the mess that they didn't want to be annoyed.

"I can't believe those cruel idiots said that" Apollo said when Boomer told him and Starbuck.

"And in two Yahens, nobody has asked her?" Starbuck asked amazed.

"Nobody" Boomer confirmed. "She seemed really cut up about it as well" he added.

"How can we help?" Apollo asked, wondering what his friend was suggesting.

"What would happen if we both went up to the bridge and asked her jointly to come with us?" Boomer suggested, and explained his plan in more detail.

"So where do I come into all of this?" asked Starbuck. He was taking Cassie so that ruled him out of the dating section of the plan.

"We need you to see if Cassie will do something fancy with her hair" Boomer said.

"I'll get onto it" Starbuck said, and moved to a Wall Comm and asked Athena to patch him through to Cassie. He spent a short time on the Comm and was grinning when he came back to them. "Cassie's all for it" Starbuck said.

"Now for our part" Boomer said, and he and Apollo headed up towards the _Galactica_'s bridge.

# # # # #

The bridge was a hive of activity as scanners scanned, and ships of the fleet called _Galactica_ for some reason or another. Apollo and Boomer found Colonel Tigh looking over Omega's shoulder at something or other. They approached him and waited respectfully for him to finish what he was doing.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" he asked, eyeing them in case this was some kind of practical joke.

"Where is Flight Sergeant Rigel?" Apollo asked. On the walk to the bridge, Boomer said it might be better for the plan if Apollo did most of the talking.

"She just logged off shift" Tigh replied, "Why do you want to know?" he asked. Apollo and Boomer explained Boomer's convocation with Rigel and the fact that they wanted to take her to the dance and party aboard the _Rising Star_. "You do know that mingling between the ranks is forbidden?" he asked the pair.

"Yes, Sir" Apollo said, choosing his words carefully. "But is it possible to bend the rules just this once?"

"We'd never ask except that she has never been to one of these things" Boomer added.

"Very well" Tigh said at last. "But she can't go on the pilots list. She's too valuable" but the two warriors thanked Tigh and headed down the decks towards the Enlisted Personnel's Mess.

# # # # #

Rigel was enjoying a good book, though she had read it before, when Apollo and Boomer came in. She did a slight double take when she saw that they both looked right at her.

"Flight Sergeant Rigel. You will come with us" Apollo said, in a straight face. Boomer's was unreadable. People stopped what they where doing and looked at Rigel with astonishment.

"What have I done?" she asked, slowly getting up.

"You will come with us" Apollo repeated. Rigel was wondering what was going on. She had never been in trouble at all before and Rigel was slightly afraid. She followed Apollo and Boomer to her shared quarters, where the two pilots had the place cleared then they told her to dress in her dress uniform. Only then did they tell her that they had decided that she would be going to the dance on the _Rising Star_. Apollo and Boomer left when Cassiopeia came; because they had a little bit more work to do concerning the way Rigel would be going to the dance. Tigh would never agree to what Apollo, Boomer and Starbuck had in mind… but Commander Adama would though.

# # # # #

"So you see father, it would only be a small diversion" Apollo said.

"I don't know" Adama said, "What if we are attacked at that moment?"

"Then we make for the nearest ship in the fleet and the Vipers can go for them while the rest launch" Starbuck said.

"I would normally never do this" Adama said, slowly, "But if this will help Rigel, then I will give the orders. Besides…" he added, "I'm sure most pilots would be willing to go and have a trip into space. Theres been very little Cylon activity after all these last few quartrons" and all three pilots thanked the Commander and hurried to get ready themselves. They would be meeting Cassiopeia and Rigel at the shuttle.

# # # # #

"Sir? I just want to say thank you for taking me to the dance" Rigel said.

"The pleasure was mine" Apollo said at the same time as Boomer.

"It comes as part of the job" Boomer added. "Fighting Cylons, drinking and saving damsels in distress" and Rigel actually giggled at the last part. They boarded the shuttle and waited for the pilot to take off. When they did though, Rigel noted that they seemed to be waiting for something.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Oh…" Boomer said, "We just need an escort" he finished and as he finished speaking, Vipers took up position around them. Apollo flicked a switch so that the Radio could be heard in the main cabin.

_Blue and Red Squadrons taking up escort position, shuttle_.

"Roger, escort" Apollo replied.

"Both squadrons?" Rigel asked incredibly, "But why?" she wondered aloud.

"Well we was only going to ask for one or two Vipers, but when the others found out, they decided to all come and tag along" Starbuck said, while Cassie smiled.

"Seems like your voice is considered lucky by Viper and Shuttle pilots" Boomer said. "It was the least they could do" he added.

The dance was enjoyable and Rigel had the best time of her life since the colonies had fallen. When she returned to the _Galactica_, the rest of enlisted personnel asked how in the name of the Lords of Kobol had she been able to land two of the best looking pilots in the fleet? Moreover… How had she got every single pilot to escort her shuttle in their Vipers? However, things where going to get even better for her in the sectons ahead.

# # # # #

"So we are all agreed, then?" Apollo asked. All of Blue and Red Squadrons nodded as they had all been let in on the plan. They had all agreed to help because they all had respect for Rigel and one or two revealed that she had comforted them just after the great escape from Caprica and the other colonies.

# # # # #

"Commander? We may have a problem" Tigh said.

"What now, old friend?" asked Adama as he came up to his side.

"Blue and Red Squadrons are refusing to take part in anything outside their duties" and Tigh noted the look on Adama's face.

"What?" he asked.

"They are refusing to go to presentation that the Council of Twelve are giving" Tigh told him.

"How many?"

"Commander… _All_ of them are refusing the order" Tigh said as quiet as he could without letting the crew know.

"Omega. Pass the word along to Apollo and have him report up here" Adama ordered.

"Adama, you don't understand" Tigh said. "Apollo is _part_ of it"

# # # # #

"The Commander is on his way" Jolly said from the hatchway. He darted inside just as Adama came in.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" Adama asked Apollo. He expected better from his son – being a Captain and Strike leader.

"We are protesting, Commander" Starbuck said.

"Over what? Pay?" Adama asked confused.

"Nothing like that" Boomer said.

"Well what is it?" Adama asked concerned. He thought of all the Viper pilots as his children, and it pained him that they had resorted to this without coming to him first.

"We want somebody put on the list to be trained as a Viper pilot, Commander" Apollo said formally.

"Who?" enquired a puzzled Commander.

"Flight Sergeant Rigel" came the simultaneous voice of all the pilots in the room.

"The young lady who works on the bridge?" Adama hazarded a guess. After talking to the pilots, they agreed to go to the presentation as long as Adama did what he promised.

# # # # #

Commander Adama had passed the word for as many of the Off Duty pilots and other personnel to attend the presentation as possible. It meant that Rigel had to attend, and she did so with a sigh. She loved council presentation as much as the Colonials liked the Cylons. It was one of the few things Adama had confided to her one night when he had come into the Enlisted Personnel's mess room, looking for a decent mug of Ambrosia. Rigel had been the only one in at time of night and she listened to Adama's old war stories, adding a few humorous incidents as well for good measure. Rigel was brought back to the present as Adama took the podium and began to give out medals to pilots, scientists and a few other select people in the fleet. When he was finished, she noted that there was a single medal remaining.

"_Odd_ she thought, "_Who is getting the last one?_" she thought, but at that moment the Cylons decided to attack. They had flown in with their radio and sensors turned off to avoid being detected by _Galactica_, and pilots ran towards their Vipers. Jolly was the last one out when he was struck by a falling piece of bulkhead. Rigel rushed over to him and helped him to sit up.

"I need to get to my Viper" Jolly said.

"You need to get to the Life Station" Rigel corrected, as others groaned in pain around the room. They had been blasted in by the pressure of the attack. Rigel waited with the injured until assistance came in the shape of Cassiopeia.

"I'll take it from here" she said, and Rigel nodded and headed towards the bridge.

"HEY!" cried a fireman, "That whole passage is blocked by debris and the other is blocked by fire" he told her, then ran off to fight the fire. Rigel wondered what she could do, and she looked around for something to do. Through an open hatchway, she saw a lone Viper standing launch sled – ready for launch. Instantly she knew what she had to do, and Rigel ran towards the Viper, picking up a fallen helmet. She jumped into the cockpit and pulled the helmet on and checked out the controls. Though she had never been in a cockpit before she had often looked at pictures and poured over the tech manuals.

"Get out that cockpit" a deck crew member shouted at her. "You're not a pilot"

"No" Rigel agreed, "But Jolly is injured and can't fly. We need everybody out to fight them!" she added, all traces of her normal gentleness gone for the moment. The crew member looked into her fiery eyes for a few moments, and then nodded at her.

"GET THIS BIRD LAUNCHED!" he yelled and several people came to pull away platform and other small items which kept the Viper powered until launch. He took one last look into her eyes, "Good Luck" he said and saluted her then jumped off the ladders.

"Well this is going to different" Rigel muttered to herself and pushed the boost button at the same time as the launch sled activated. In a few moments she was out and in space, and she was caught up in a moments excitement. For a moment she was puzzled as to why there was no _All Vipers Launched_, then remembered that there wasn't going to be one, because she was in the cockpit of Jolly's Viper after all.

'_Red Squadron form up on me. Blue Squadron form on Boomer_' came Apollo's voice over the radio. As Rigel knew that Jolly was in Blue Squadron, she followed what she hoped was Apollo and headed off towards the Cylons. Excitement gave way to a terrible case of nerves as she realised she was going into battle. She hoped that she could get out of this alive and back to the _Galactica_ safe and sound. She did her best to form up several ships behind Apollo. She was just beginning to calm down when she saw another Viper form up on her, and the pilot looked at her, turned away then looked at her again.

"_Rigel_?" Starbuck asked in complete amazement.

"Yes" she said meekly.

"_What are you doing here?_" he asked, looking across the distance between his and her Vipers.

"I…don't know" she said. "Jolly is injured…so I thought I could help" Rigel added.

"_Great_" Starbuck muttered, "_Apollo? Starbuck. We have a problem_" he said.

"_Whats that_" Apollo called from the lead Viper.

"_Rigel is in Jolly's Viper_" Starbuck said, and Rigel could hear the gasps of not just Apollo but the other Viper pilots as well.

"_Cylons are too close for her to get back to _Galactica. _She'll have to stay at the edge of the battle until we can get back again. Do you understand, Sergeant Rigel?_ Apollo asked.

"Yes Sir!" Rigel said and turned the stick so her Viper broke formation and slowed it down.

She watched on her scanner as the Vipers headed right into battle and started to take losses. Rigel heard over the radio each and every loss, but she couldn't talk to anybody because her radio had jammed in the 'Receive' position. Eventually they battle was won, and the Vipers began to head back to _Galactica_ with Rigel following. Apollo and Starbuck assumed that she didn't respond to them because she was upset and afraid – not knowing the real reason why. Rigel looked down at the scanner and noticed that there was an odd blob at the very edge. She started to call both Squadrons but stopped when she remembered the radio had jammed. The other Vipers had landed and Apollo and herself where the last to land when the scanner identified it as a Cylon fighter which was on a direct course for Apollo's own Viper. It must have been a survivor from the attack which had been defeated and which had decided that it would do a suicide crash and take out Apollo. Rigel wondered if she could fire the lasers in time to destroy it, but she didn't want to risk the chance of hitting Apollo. Suddenly there was a moment of perfect clarity as everything seemed so clear for Rigel.

"Here goes nothing" she muttered to herself and pressed the boost button down all the way and she felt the kick of power push her into her seat. Rigel turned the Viper towards the Cylon fighter and hoped she could get closer to it. It must have shut down all electrical items to avoid being detected as it came in on its suicide run. Rigel glanced at the readouts in the cockpit and noticed that the radio seemed to be working now. She flicked it to transmit. "Rigel to Apollo! Break off landing… break off landing! Theres a Cylon coming in on your starboard side" she said urgently.

"_Felgercarb_!" Apollo swore. He flipped his Viper away from the landing he was attempting and started to swing round. "_My lasers are drained_" he moaned.

"Don't worry" Rigel said calmly, taking off the boosters for a few seconds, as she made a final adjustment to her course. Pressing the button all the way down that it threatened to stay that way, she commenced her final approach. "I'm going to ram it" she said quite calmly. Shouts of protest came from the people on the bridge of _Galactica_, Apollo, Starbuck and the other pilots who had remained in the cockpits to hear the unfolding drama over the radio. "Tell the Commander…I'm sorry for going against regulations" Rigel said and she hit the raider at full speed slamming into it in a mess of tangled metal, sparks and fire.


	2. Rigel’s Delight

**Rigel's Delight**

The Viper spun away from the wreckage as Starbuck came out of the other side of Galactica's port flight pod. He spun right over the top and used full battle thrusters to catch up to the wrecked fighter and blasted it to the ends of the universe. Rigel was still spinning as she fought to control the Viper and stop it from getting away from the fleet. Apollo flew his fighter over to Rigel and took station on her starboard side and slightly behind. After a few hair-raising moments she managed to get her damaged Viper into level flight and reduced speed to its barest minimum possible in order to keep it moving. She looked down at the displays and saw that all of the readouts had gone crazy with alarms and damage reports. If some had to be believed it was a miracle she was alive at all and she thanked each and everyone of the Lords of Kobol.

"Rigel? Rigel? Can you hear me?" Apollo called. Rigel looked at the radio but found it was smashed and she couldn't send a message – this time the radio was jammed permanently in the 'Receive' position. She looked at Apollo in his Viper and shook her head. And tapped the side of the helmet she was wearing. It was something she instantly regretted ever doing. Apollo seemed to get the message though as he nodded at her. "Alright. Listen closely. Your Viper is severely crippled so we'll have to take this slowly" Apollo said. "What we will do is this: Slowly bring your Viper round to starboard and aim for the Starboard hanger bay. Starbuck and I will follow behind you and nudge you if your controls fail" Apollo said and Rigel gave a signal that she understood.

As she brought her Viper round very slowly round, hands shaking like the first time pilot she was, Starbuck came up alongside her and he and Apollo followed her into the starboard flight pod at a distance. She had just got it inside when there was a shower of sparks and all the controls went dead. Rigel screamed as the Viper suddenly dropped and crashed into the deck just on the elevator that brought Vipers down to the repair bays. There where calls for fire and rescue parties to attend the Starboard hanger bay and from the bridge and people gave calls of alarm. Apollo and Starbuck disregarded all traffic rules and slammed on to the deck at the same time – causing both Vipers to bounce on the deck several times - and jumped out their cockpits as soon as they could do so, and pushed their way through the crowd that had gathered. Rigel could be seen slumped against the controls and wasn't moving.

"GET A MEDICAL TEAM DOWN HERE" Apollo yelled, and somebody put a call through to the life station.

"Medical Team to the starboard hanger bay"

"Medical Team report to Starboard Hanger Bay. Medical Team to the Starboard Hanger Bay on the double" Athena's voice rang out over speakers. Both pilots and the ground crews did their best to help Rigel until the Medical team arrived with Cassie in charge, as Galactica's only qualified doctor was on another ship inspecting conditions. They did some work on Rigel as she lay on the deck, and then put her on a trolley and took her to sickbay.

# # # # #

It was five day cycles before Rigel was released from Sickbay and told to take another one relaxing before she reported for duty. During that time, she had many people come and visit her bedside. From the deck crews right up to the Commander himself who, if rumour was true, had put off a council meeting to thank her personally for saving his ship and each and every member of its crew. If that last raider had hit Apollo, then the wreckage would have hit and damaged the ship and more then likely destroy it. It was a little while after she had retuned to duty, when an announcement was made for her to report in full uniform to Commander Adama's quarters. She ran to her quarters and changed into full dress uniform and then reported to Commander Adama's quarters as she was ordered. She pressed the buzzer and waited until Adama's voice told her to come in. she went inside and stood at attention in front of his desk. As she did so, she saw Apollo, Starbuck, Boomer and Colonel Tigh.

"Flight Sergeant Rigel. Reporting as ordered, sir" Rigel said, snapping to attention and saluting.

"At ease" Adama said. He got up and shook her hand. "I wanted to say again that I am grateful to you for saving my ship" and Rigel blushed pink.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, sir" she managed to get out. Rigel wondered what was going to happen next. She had talked to the Commander on many occasions, but never had she cause to go into his quarters before.

"We've been thinking about what to reward you with" Adama said, looking serious. "However there is something that needs to be addressed first: You took a Viper without permission and flew with no authorisation. You must come with us, I'm afraid" and Adama left the cabin with the other officers 'escorting' Rigel. When they reached their destination, Rigel saw that almost everybody that could be spared was present in the council chambers, along with the council of twelve of course. When Adama came in, the Galactica's crew came to attention while the civilians stood respectfully.

"We are here because of a grave concern" Adama said. "Flight Sergeant Rigel took a Viper fighter and managed to save my son and the Galactica in the process – at the risk of her own life I would like to add. However, she took the Viper without permission and so we must take the appropriate punishment" Adama saw the look of rush on to Rigel's face. "Flight Sergeant Rigel, step forward please" and Rigel did so. "Under the circumstances, there is only one appropriate punishment. From this moment on, you are no longer a Flight Sergeant" Rigel's jaw dropped. Whatever she had been thinking of it was not clearly that. "You are hereby promoted to Lieutenant with all the responsibilities and privileges therefore entitled to your new rank" and Adama removed Rigel's old insignia, and replaced it with new Lieutenant ones.

"Thank you sir" Rigel said, tears of joy running down her cherub looking face.

"There is something else though" Adama said. "For bravery above and beyond the call of duty, we award you the Colonial Medal of Valour" and Tigh passed Adama an open box witch contained a glistening medal. Adama pinned it to her dress uniform, and then saluted along with the rest of the military in the assembled crowd. The civilians applauded with the crew.

"Thank you… thank you…" was all Rigel could manage. That night was filled with drinking and feasting to celebrate Rigel's promotion and medal win. The other pilots clamoured to get to her be their wingman – or wingwoman – but Rigel was just happy to be a Viper pilot. She still did her job on the bridge, but did alternate day cycles as part of Red Squadron. She didn't mind though, because Rigel had finally got her wings.

**A/N:**

**Alright then! A little bit late, but I managed to finish it anyway. So Rigel got her wings at last and a medal to boot. Some of you might remember this chapter, but I've re-released it so that new people can enjoy it as well as you old timers…**

**Just to clear something up, the type of landings that Apollo and Starbuck do, are the same as the combat landings in "Battlestar Galactica" (2004). I thought it fit in well as you always saw the original Vipers make a perfect approach and landing sequence.**

**Regards**

**Pixel**

**Care Of**

**Battlestar Galactica**

_**BSG 75**_


End file.
